Beer tap handles have been used by a wide variety of people for centuries to dispense beer. The beer handles have evolved into many different shapes and forms throughout the years. Different types of beer tap handles often display different designs for promotional purposes. Currently, there are no beer tap handle's that utilize a remote operation. It is therefore an object of the present invention to introduce an illuminated tap handle that comprises a charging station and a remote control to allow a user to have complete control over desired lighting effects.